In conventional elevator terminal floor forced deceleration apparatuses, a long cam that has a plurality of operating points is installed in a terminal portion of a hoistway. A position detecting switch that is operated by the cam is disposed on a car. The position detecting switch has a plurality of contacts that correspond to the operating points of the cam. An overspeed monitoring level that corresponds to an operating point is set when the operating point is detected by the position detecting switch (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In conventional elevator controlling apparatuses, a plurality of switches that operate when a car passes by are installed so as to be spaced apart from each other vertically inside a hoistway. A cam that operates the switches is disposed on the car (see Patent Literature 2, for example).
In addition, in conventional elevator car position detecting systems, a plurality of integrated circuit (IC) tags that transmit specific information are installed inside a hoistway. A receiver that acquires the specific information of the IC tags without contacting the IC tags is mounted to a car. A position estimating means estimates car position using the specific information that is acquired by the receiver and other position information that relates to the amount of movement or position of the car (see Patent Literature 3, for example).